


Discovery of a Dance

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: (A sequel to my fic "Together")After the two lost princesses have been brought to Mystacor, their lives have been tied in knots. Neither Netossa or Spinnerella have mastered their powers and they're not allowed to see each other. After so long, Netossa's had enough!





	Discovery of a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is being written and posted after Season 3 has just been released. As of right now, there are no episodes with these two characters in leading roles. Everything happening here is all speculations and headcannons and should not be considered anything other than that. For more information, look up my fic "Together".

Mystacor was seen as a paradise for any passing visitor. But for the disciples and students? It could get a little lonely. Netossa stretched her arms behind her, reveling in the satisfying pops her joints made. She had been practicing her energy powers since she was brought to the sacred grounds, but was having trouble keeping a shape. After weeks of trying, she managed to have the orb that would form in her hand grow after she threw it into the air, but it would only become a blinding light before it hit the ground.

“I know you have something there.” Said her instructor, a middle aged man from Bright Moon. His horns were decorated with intricate carvings and white robes draped over his slender frame. “I just don’t understand why we can’t find a way to utilize it. Don’t you remember anything? Did you parents have this ability?”

Netossa rolled her eyes as she strode over to a table by the wall of the practicing room. “Well… my mom definitely had the power. But I don’t even remember her ever using it.”

The instructor raised an eyebrow. “Really? Not once?”

“No, the Horde kind of, y’know…” She hoped her expression would have him drop the subject. It didn’t.

“You don’t even remember her using these energy powers to protect her people?”

She gritted her teeth as she spun to face him. Authority or not, she wasn’t in the mood for his pompous attitude. Especially if the subject was on her mother. “I think I’m done for the day.” She said shortly.

“I didn’t hear the evening bell ring, did you?” He spat with a half smirk.

“Yeah well maybe-“

Bong.

There it was, Netossa shrugged and gave a smug look. She exited the room walking backwards and still facing him, reveling in his grimace before turning to exit the building.

She jogged down the halls, happy for the freedom. There was a bounce in her step as she made it to one of the many large doorways. Finally, Netossa made it to her favorite hilltop. It was a secluded patch of grass under a shady tree that overlooked one of the beaches of Mystacor. With a sight she sat down hard in the grass, leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. She loved the calm breeze against her dark face. She loved the sound of the magical waves rolling in the beaches. Her grin slowly faded, though, after a few moments of peace.

Netossa dug into her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled scrap of paper. 

Sorry, I tried sneaking out again and they caught me. I think someone caught one of my last papers to you too. I can’t have a moment to myself anymore, it seems.

Keep looking for notes. I’ll try to send something to you as soon as I can. 

Miss you,  
Spinnerella 

Netossa sighed and stuffed the note in her shirt. Every day she returned to the old tree outside of the tower on the far end. Usually there would be a paper airplane stuck in the branches for her to find. In exchange she would tie a note to a small stone and throw it through the highest window. This method worked for the two for about three months... until one of Spinnerella’s higher ups found her stash of notes and moved her to another room. Since them, Netossa resorted to finding notes in more random trees and bushes. But it made returning a note a complete gamble. She couldn’t guarantee that the window she delivered her notes to was the right one. More than once a higher up dragged her away by the ear. She hadn’t been successful in returning a note.

Now here they were, a year since their delivery to Mystacor, and the two had never even seen one another since....

~~~

“I just don’t understand WHY.” Netossa said after another failed attempt. Her instructor pinched the bridge of his nose.

“After the fall of the Whispering Peaks, you two have been in our care. It is our responsibility to train you for-“

“You’ve told me that a thousand times!” Netossa shouted, a flash of light erupted behind her. She didn’t even care. “Why does Spinnerella have to be locked up in that tower? We grew up together and we’re all that’s left of...” Netossa caught herself, her voice had begun to crack. She took a deep breath to regain herself before continuing. “I just... I miss her, and she misses me.”

Her instructor raised an eyebrow as she righted herself. He sighed and approached the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I understand you two are... reliant on each other.” He said calmly. Netossa’s mouth twitches as she anticipated the rest. “I did have a chat with Castaspella. She says the reason why you two have been kept apart is for several reasons. The first is that you two are almost TOO reliant on each other. You need to learn to master your gifts as individuals. Only after that can you two begin training as a team.” Netossa crosses her arms, it was an acceptable excuse at least. She stared back up at him as he seemed to ready himself for verbal violence. “The other reason is that we are wary of Spinnerella’s gifts.”

“Wary? How?” Netossa raised an eyebrow.

Her instructor cleared his throat. “Wind is a dangerous element to handle. It has the power to be quite devastating if the user is not careful or properly trained.”

Netossa stared back at the instructor, a horrified look plastered on her face. “I’m… are you serious? You’re treating her like she’s a THREAT!?”

The instructor put his hands up. “Netossa, we talked about breathing…”

“You’re locking her up like she’s a threat, she’s a PRINCESS!” Netossa began to advance on him until a flash of purple light caught their attention. The two turned their heads to see Castaspella in the doorway.

“Spinnerella is a princess, yes, but she also has wind control powers that she hasn’t quite grasped yet.” The leader of Mystacor held a finger up to silence Netossa. “She is also living on a floating island that is hanging at dangerous levels over the land of Etheria. Where people can fall off the edge. Where people could be accidentally blown off if a certain someone were to make a mistake.” Netossa opened her mouth again, but caught herself instead. Her eyes fell to the floor, she could only stand there with her fists clenched and shaking. Castaspella sighed and approached the girl. “Dear, I know it’s frustrating, but we must-“ 

“-Please excuse me.” Netossa shrugged the sorceress’s hands away and stormed out of the room. As she paced down the hall and into the evening light, she wiped her arm over her face. “First we lose it all…” She mumbled. “Now we can’t even see each other, and…” She let out a breath, her shoulders shook as the tears flowed. She was at her favorite hiding spot when she fell to her knees.

She was still angry when she finished crying, she stared down at Spinnerella’s last message in her hands. Her eyes rose to the tower on the far end of the island. She pushed herself to her feet, staring at the tower now illuminated in the moonlight. “You tried coming to me, now I’m going to you. Hold on, Spinn…”


End file.
